


combination breakfast nook and guillotine

by elliotfromseattle



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hall Star Landry, PODS Jess, The Shelled One's Pods (Blaseball Team), i mean look at the title. theres a guillotine in it, not really sure how to content warn this one, the extigers are fightiiiiingggggg, what do you think happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle
Summary: A tray of muffins sits in the center of the table, nestled between a bowl of cut fruits and a glass pitcher of orange juice.At one side of the table, Jessica Telephone, hair white, eyes red, a grin so friendly it becomes menacing on her face.At the other side, Landry Violence, body of smoke and ash clad in a blue uniform, fiery hair flickering with wrath.And at the end of the table, a built-in guillotine.jessica telephone and landry violence share a continental breakfastsemi-sequel tolet's tear up this rotten world together
Relationships: Jessica Telephone & Landry Violence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	combination breakfast nook and guillotine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let’s tear up this rotten world together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161491) by [elliotfromseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle). 



A tray of muffins sits in the center of the table, nestled between a bowl of cut fruits and a glass pitcher of orange juice.

At one side of the table, Jessica Telephone, hair white, eyes red, a grin so friendly it becomes menacing on her face.

At the other side, Landry Violence, body of smoke and ash clad in a blue uniform, fiery hair flickering with wrath. 

And at the end of the table, a built-in guillotine. 

Jess gingerly peels the wrapper off of her muffin and rips a piece of the top off, squishing it between her fingers before eating it. 

Landry watches, arms crossed, plate in front of him empty. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess looks across the table, a spark in her eye. 

Landry continues to watch. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess pulls another piece off of the muffin and holds it in her hand.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

Landry nods, eyes never leaving hers. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess chews on the muffin slowly. 

Landry sighs and leans forward, resting his chin on both hands. 

"You don't have to do this."

The guillotine looms above them.

Jess opens her eyes wide, full of sarcastic innocence. 

"Do what?"

Landry narrows his eyes. 

"Don't ask stupid questions."

The guillotine looms above them.

Jess rips off another piece of the muffin.

"Then don't give stupid advice."

Landry bristles. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess smirks. 

"That shut you up quick."

Landry breaks eye contact and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"So that's it then? There's no convincing you there's another way?"

The guillotine looms above them.

Jess leans back in her chair. 

"This is the league that killed you. You think there's hope in fixing that?"

Landry's hand shakes almost imperceivably as he holds the glass. 

"The league didn't kill me. I chose to die."

The guillotine looms above them.

Jess notices his shaky hand.

"That makes it even worse. This is the league that tried to kill her. This is the league that gave you two options: die, or let her die. You expect me to just sit here and let that continue?"

Landry lets go of the glass. His hand curls into a fist.

"Don't talk about what happened that day like that."

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess picks up the pitcher and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"I can talk about it how I want. I saw what happened that day myself. I heard what she said after you died too. Violence begets violence. Is that not what I'm doing here?"

Landry slams a fist on the table. His glass topples over. The orange juice stains the white tablecloth and drips onto the ground, pooling at his feet. 

"You're destroying your teammates!"

The guillotine looms above them.

Jess brushes a strand of hair off her face.

"I'm destroying the league."

Landry glares. 

"There's no way I can convince you not to?"

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess raises her glass to her lips and takes a sip. 

"I just don't see why you would want to."

Landry's shoe peels off the sticky ground as he crosses his legs. 

"So that's it then? We're just gonna duke it out tonight?"

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess reaches her fork directly into the fruit platter and sticks it into a chunk of pineapple. The juice drips down her chin as she bites down. 

"There's one other option."

Landry cocks an eyebrow. Something stirs in his gut, a warning, perhaps, the same sort of gut instinct animals feel when they see red: danger, stay away. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Its blade gleams in the light. 

Jess lunges across the table and grabs Landry by the collar, spilling the pitcher of juice in the process. The tablecloth grows a deeper and deeper shade of orange as she holds him there. 

Landry frowns. 

"We really don't have to do this."

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess grunts and throws Landry with full force onto the table, scattering muffins and fruit everywhere. 

Landry squirms under her, before grabbing her by the shirt and throwing her into his spot. 

The guillotine's stocks open.

Jess thrashes against Landry as he holds her wrists together. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Landry puts one hand on the back of Jess' head and shoves it into the hole of the guillotine.

The guillotine's stocks close and lock. 

The blade hangs over Jess' neck. 

Jess continues to thrash, snarling as she tries to shake herself out of the stocks. 

Landry straddles her, still holding her wrists down.

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess digs her sharp nails into Landry's hands, drawing blood. 

Landry winces. 

"Jess, I don't want to do this."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess laughs, putting her strength into digging her nails in deeper as her body stills under Landry.

"Seems to me like you do! Come on, don't make me wait for it."

Landry grips Jess' wrists tighter. 

"Come on Jess, this isn't you."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck. 

Jess laughs again, harder this time, a laugh heavy with not just cruelty, but years of hurt. 

"What do you know what's me and isn't me? You've been dead for seven years!"

Landry feels a revelation rise up from the pit of his gut. 

"And your brother's been dead for three."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess' breath hitches. Her grip loosens.

"That has nothing to do with this."

Landry's blood drips onto Jess' back.

"Then what does?"

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess remains quiet. 

Landry sighs.

"He'll be playing tonight, you know."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck. 

Jess' eyes open wide. She begins thrashing around again, trying to knock Landry off of her.

"What does he know about this? What do any of you know about this?" 

Landry steadies himself on top of her, squeezing his thighs to keep her from pushing him over. 

"He knows this isn't the right way. And he knows you shouldn't avenge him. Or the former him."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess screams.

"Just fucking kill me already if stopping me means so much to you!" 

Landry squeezes his eyes shut as he reaches for the release handle.

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess braces herself.

Landry's hand shakes on the release handle.

The blade hangs over Jess' neck. 

Jess holds her breath.

Landry's hand continues to shake.

"No. I can't."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck. 

Jess kicks her legs, shaking around on the table.

"Just do it you fucking coward!"

Landry loses his balance and topples off of her, landing in the puddle of orange juice on the floor. 

"I can't! I don't believe that this is you."

The blade hangs over Jess' neck.

Jess reaches up and unlatches the stocks. She cracks her neck as she sits up. 

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not the same girl I was seven seasons ago. And I'm not going to magically turn back into her either"

Landry stares at her from his spot on the ground. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess picks up an overturned muffin and takes a bite. 

Landry stands up. 

"Then there's really no convincing you."

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess shakes her head. 

Landry sighs. 

The guillotine looms above them. 

Jess takes another bite of the muffin. 

"See you on the field."

Landry walks away.

The guillotine looms.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the sculpture Chanel Guillotine (Breakfast Nook) by Tom Sachs


End file.
